Together
by MissFlibbles
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are forced to spend Christmas apart. They decide to exchange gifts over IM. Percy has an unexpected surprise.


I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_This popped into my head late last night; it was shorter in my mind before I spent an hour typing it up in my Ipod at midnight. Not a good idea. _

_**Together**_

This was not how Annabeth wanted to spend her first Christmas with Percy when he wasn't in a Goddess induced sleep. After the final battle with Gaea, she had been looking forward to spending some much needed time with her son of Poseidon but her father had other ideas. He was less than please at the events that had happened during the quest, even more so than Sally who was just happy Percy had come home. On his utter insistence she was forced to spend the first semester of junior year, and all of winter break with her family in San Francisco.

She had refused almost immediately, because it was still difficult to sleep without Percy some nights and she had gotten used to his comforting presence should she need it. She had spent most of the past year without him, and the rest of that year being so close they were almost inseparable. But her dad wanted her to have a normal, God-free Christmas at home, and to spend time with the family she had grown apart from over the year.

Eventually, Percy had convinced her to go, even though she could see in her eyes he didn't want her to. So she had reluctantly packed her bags, said a rather suggestive goodbye to Percy, (because it was fun to see him squirm and she needed something to last,) and have gotten on a plane to San Francisco.

She had found school boring, the strange awkwardness with her stepmom tedious and the in-awe questions from her brothers annoying. No matter how hard her father tried, there was still something strained in the air around them- like no matter what, Annabeth would forever be separated from a normal life.

She spoke to Percy at least twice a week, more if the nightmares appeared or the haunting voices whispered around her. They planned ahead; a Christmas morning IM before Percy went to visit Paul's family and Frederick held his usual Christmas Party for his work colleagues.  
As the 25th came closer, Annabeth found herself growing more and more anxious and she had no idea why. Percy's present for her arrived in the post three days before and she often found herself staring at it in quiet wonder, wishing Percy's arms were wrapped around her in that comforting way to ease the strange feeling of dread that seemed to follow her around ever since they parted.

Christmas Day finally arrived. She was woken early by Bobby and Matthew and spent a rather nice morning opening gifts and laughing as her father tried and failed to sing the correct lyrics to the obligatory Christmas carols. Even so, 9am seemed to roll around much too slowly. At quarter to she bid her family goodbye and made her way upstairs, gift in hand, wanting to dress and freshen up before the IM. That wouldn't happen however because as she reached her room, Percy's face misted into view.

'Merry Christmas,' he said. Annabeth smiled and settled onto her bed, sweeping her hair into a quick ponytail.

'Merry Christmas,' she replied. 'How has your day been so far?'

Percy grinned, and raised a hand;a set of keys dangled from his fingers. 'Guess who has the most awesome parents ever?'

Annabeth laughed. 'You got a car? Gods help us all.'

Percy frowned half heartedly. 'I have my license,'he said indignantly. 'And I haven't almost hit anyone in a month.'

'Well that's alright then. As long as New York is safe.'

'Hello, two time Hero of Olympus here. New York couldn't be safer.'

Annabeth shook her head in amusement. 'You and your ego.'

Percy grinned in acknowledgement, and put the keys down. 'I can't talk for long,' he said apologetically. 'We're leaving in like, twenty minutes.'

'That's alright.' Annabeth fingered her camp necklace as she spoke. 'I still have to get dressed for this stupid party so...' she trailed off, frowning at Percy's suddenly suggestive face. 'Let's just open our gifts,' she said, suddenly tempted to change then and there just to tease him. 'You first.'

A look of pure, childish joy cane over Percy's face. he grabbed his gift, (neatly wrapped in specially made seaweed printed paper,) and tore into it, blue and green wrapping flying through the air. A hoodie landed in his lap, and he examined it carefully. She wasn't exactly the sentimental type, and she had difficulty finding a gift for him. She explained as he took in the sea blue material with 'SB' printed in dark grey on the back.

'I figured i've stolen enough of your clothes so I had that made for you.'

Percy's eyes found the stitched image of the Argo II on the inside of the right sleeve, the initials of the seven dancing beneath it like waves.  
'Something personal,' she continued. 'So you won't forget again.'

'I love it,' said Percy. Annabeth watched as he sid it on, his fingers tracing the Argo gently before grinning up at her. 'This is so cool, thanks.'

'I was going to get you a personalized pencil case for Riptide,' she warned, and Percy laughed. 'You're lucky I thought of that.'

'Yeah, I am lucky,' he responded, and Annabeth got the feeling he wasn't talking about the gift. 'Your turn.'

Annabeth smiled, and turned her attention to the box in her hands. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper decorated with snowflakes and was about the length and height of her hand. She removed the paper and opened the box, expecting a book or a photo. Instead, she found another, smaller box covered in grey velvet. Her breath caught in her throat as she picked the ring box out and held it gently in her hand.

'Percy-'

He was watching her nervously. Taking a breath, Annabeth slowly opened the box, gasping at the ring that lay within it. It was silver, with a simple shell pattern of speck sized diamonds dancing along the top. She felt like she couldn't breathe; her fingers plucked the ring from the box as Percy spoke.

'I would have preferred giving it to you in person, but that didn't work out. It's a promise ring,' he added as Annabeth kept silent. 'After everything that's happened, I know that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. And we're too young to be making a commitment as big a being engaged, so i figured this is the next best thing.'

Annabeth's heart was going a mile a minute as she examined the ring. She ran a finger over the diamonds, and span it slowly in her grip. Her eyes caught sight of an inscription inside and read it silently, her eyes glazing over as she read the word 'together.' Her thoughts were jumbled and try as she might, she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work. Her silence seemed to worry Percy.

'You don't hate it do you?' he asked, a hint of fear in his tone. 'Am I being too forward, or presumptuous or...Annabeth?'

'Percy, I-' she shook her hhead and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Slowly, and with purpose she slid the ring onto her left ring finger, admiring it momentarily before looking up at him. 'I miss you,' she said softly, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke any louder.

'I miss you too,' Percy replied. He smiled his Percy smile and went to reach towards her before remembering it was an Iris message. 'You like it?'

'It's perfect.' Annabeth glanced at her hand again and smiled. 'I absolutely love it, it's the most perfect gesture...'

'I've wanted to claim that finger for a while now,' admitted Percy, looking a little shy as he spoke. 'And now I guess it's more a promise. That no matter what, someday, there will be a more permanent ring on that finger.'

A tear fell; Annabeth couldn't help it. 'I love you,' she said. 'I wish I was with you instead of on the other side of the country.'

'I love you too.'

They shared a smile before Sally shouted from the living room. 'Percy, we're leaving in five!'

Percy turned back to Annabeth and smiled apologetically. 'I'd better go,' he said. 'IM me tonight?'

'I will,' promised Annabeth.

Percy smiled and stood, pulling his hoodie down over his waist as he did so. 'Two weeks and we'll be together.'

'It's not soon enough.'

Percy watched her face carefully for a moment. 'Nightmares?'

'I'll manage.'

Percy nodded, knowing Annabeth wouldn't delve into it any further, and smiled softly. 'Love you,' he said again.

'Love you.'She gave him one last smile, and raised her left hand to her lips in a goodbye kiss. Percy winked and ran his hand through the mist, promptly ending the IM. Annabeth took a shaky breath to try and calm her nerves, and glanced once more at her newly decorated finger. She brought her hand close to her heart and closed her eyes, a contented smile gracing her features.

'Together,' murmured Annabeth. 'I like the sound of that.'

* * *

_Work has begun on _**Shuffle-**_ see my profile for more details. _


End file.
